Halloween in Tokyo
by Haruka's Knight
Summary: Just a little thing, hope it isn't too bad.Rated for cross dressing...


**Author's note: This is just a quick story meant for fun. I am intentionally leaving out who Haruka is dressed as for as long as possible.**

**Halloween in Tokyo:**

**By: Haruka's Knight**

"Haruka, we're going to be late!" Michiru called cheerfully in her musical voice from down stairs. The other three outer scouts had already finished dressing and were waiting at the bottom for the tall blonde to come out of the upstairs bathroom.

"How in the name of Uranus did I let her talk me into this?" Haruka asked herself as she checked her reflection one last time. "I know we all just pulled names out of a hat, but … Well, at least I don't have to dress as Setsuna and carry a staff all night."

Haruka ran a comb through her hair one last time before placing the last pieces of her costume in place and walking down the stairs to meet her housemates. She grinned when she spotted her love in costume and waggled her eyebrows as two deep blue orbs met her own. Michiru smiled back even as Setsuna commented on how long it could possibly have taken Haruka to dress.

"Hey, you can't rush perfection right? Besides, the real thing always seems to show after everything has started." Haruka took Michiru's coat from a hook near the door and held it as the violin player slipped her arms into it and smiled thankfully.

"Be nice, Ruka." Michiru chided even through her own smile.

"As you wish, Moon Princess." Haruka teased, eyeing again taking in the sailor fuku Michiru wore tonight. Rather than aqua and white as its primary colors this one was blue and white with a large red bow in the front. Michiru's hair was hidden away underneath a wig which she and Setsuna had managed somehow to style into the meat ball fashion of the real princess. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, but we really do need to go." Michiru opened the door and waved the other three out. "Wouldn't you agree, Neptune and Jupiter?"

"It wasn't us you were waiting on." Setsuna smiled beneath her aqua wig and Haruka wondered how she'd hidden her actual hair. Hotaru on the other hand had lightened her hair a fraction and tied it into a high pony-tail, though shorter than that of the original. Some would say there was an ironic air to the fact that the youngest scout had drawn the tallest inner as her costume.

"Well let's go see how the other girls managed." Haruka said as she ushered them toward the car.

The yellow convertible pulled up in front of the sanctuary steps a bit later that evening and they were greeted by Makoto and Ami. As the four climbed out of the car the two younger scouts walked over to greet them and smiled. It had been agreed that no one would know who anyone was going to be until the party so their appearances would all be a surprise. Makoto made an interesting Sailor Mars with her hair dyed and allowed to hang down for the night, but it was Ami who shocked Haruka a bit.

"Is that really you Ami-chan?" The tall outer scout asked as she leaned down a bit to inspect the young woman's bleached blonde hair. Blue eyes looked into teal from behind a white mask as Ami blushed. "You make a really nice Sailor V but how did you manage the hair length?"

"I asked Mako-chan for help and she took me to a place which does extensions." Ami explained as Haruka stood straight again and smiled.

"You both look very much like the real versions." Michiru complemented as she came up and held lightly to Haruka's arm.

"Thank you." Makoto answered with a grin as she threw an arm over Ami's shoulders and lead the way toward the steps. "All of your costumes are great too."

"Yes, I thought Haruka-san was actually…" Ami was cut off as a voice called out behind them.

"Hey wait for me!" They all turned back to find a Sailor Mercury look-a-like running toward the stairs with Artemis in toe. The white cat, and his owner they now realized, reached them and smiled happily. She bowed to Michiru and smiled jokingly. "Sailor Mercury at your service, Princess."

"She's been waiting all night to say that." Artemis said as he started up the stairs and they followed behind. Ami reached down and picked the moon cat up, holding him gently as they all proceeded. "Thank you, Ami-chan. Hey, I think I just became a costume accessory."

"You can borrow him for the rest of the night, Ami-chan." Minako smiled cheerfully. "If he doesn't mind that is. You okay with that, Arty?"

"Hey, I'm here for the food so as long as you feed me it's okay." He laughed as Minako stuck her tongue out at him.

"I feed you!"

"Yup, but I'm guessing Makoto-san made something tonight. Am I right?" He looked over at the brunette with her dyed black hair.

"I made something special for Luna and yourself and Rei has it in the kitchen." Before anything more could be said they had reached the top of the steps and were greeted by the sight of an arguing Pluto and Saturn. Haruka suppressed a laugh as Saturn, Usagi, stuck her tongue out. Pluto was about to repeat the gesture when she noticed the other guests.

"Oh hey guys!" Rei exclaimed as she switched the hand she was holding an ornate but not quite accurate time staff in. "Never thought I'd see the day when Metal-ball head actually got here first."

"Rei-chan! You're so mean!" Usagi wailed and waved her fake glaive, nearly knocking out a figure hiding in the shadows of the temple entrance.

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that, Metal-ball head." Called the familiar voice of Mamoro Chiba.

"Why are you hiding in the shadows, Mamoru-san?" Ami asked innocently and Usagi sweat dropped.

"Well, about that…" Rei smiled in a nervous manner as she sent an apologetic look toward Mamoru. "You see, we over looked one small detail when we decided to dress up as random scouts for the night."

"Really, but we even agreed that those dressed as Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus would switch dance partners for the night." Makoto commented as she looked up toward the sky. Everyone seemed completely lost about what fact they could have overlooked. Haruka, however, started to grin just a little as Usagi spoke.

"We forgot Tuxedo Mask." She said in a voice somewhere between laughter and seriousness. It took a moment, most eyes shifting between the shadows and the tallest of the outer scouts. Ami seemed to be doing some sort of role count in her mind, and as she finished her eyes became wide.

"Mamoru-san is Sailor Uranus!" Minako exclaimed in a shocked but highly amused fashion. Haruka couldn't take it any longer, she started to chuckle and Michiru lightly slapped her arm even as she fought her own fit of giggles.

"Not one word, Haruka-san." Mamoru warned as he emerged from the shadows. He was indeed clad in a Sailor fuku modeled after that of Uranus and his hair had been bleached to match hers, which was a feat in itself. Haruka straightened and suppressed her laughter into a wicked grin.

"Of course not, Uranus." Haruka said as he glared at her tuxedo clad form.

"Well, I think you actually look quite nice." Setsuna said and Mamoru seemed to relax a bit. "In fact, some would say, you look more appealing than the real one."

"Hey, what's that mean?" Haruka cried in an insulted voice.

"Yeah!" Usagi added with a possessive look that brought a smile to Setsuna and drew a laugh from Mamoru.

"Relax, Buns." Mamoru said consolingly to his girl friend and held his hands up to guard against her fake glaive. "I think Setsuna-san just meant to imply that she's straight."

**Author's Note:**

**Hopefully I fixed the errors found in the first edit, but if you find anymore let me know. On another note I edited a line Makoto says but I think it may still need elaboration. The line now is: **"Really, but we even agreed that those dressed as Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus would switch dance partners for the night."

**What Makoto meant was how, for exampleSetsuna was dressed as Neptune and Mamoru as Uranus, so for the night they would be dance partners. Since Haruka was Tuxedo Mask she had to dance with whomever drew Sailor Moon, lucky for her it randomly ended as Michiru. Hopefully that explains that… Maybe I should make a long version or a chapter before this that explains all of that.**

**Sorry if it was a poor attempt at humor… Oh and I should make not of this fact, I had no control of who was wearing what except Haruka. I decided Haruka would be Tuxedo Mask but just drew names out of a hat for the rest. I was surprised when Michiru got Sailor Moon and Mamoru ended up as Sailor Uranus. Anyway, I hope you all had a happy Halloween.**

**Just to make sure I covered it, the names came out the hat in this order:**

**Haruka-Tuxedo Mask  
Michiru-Sailor Moon**

**Setsuna-Sailor Neptune**

**Hotaru-Sailor Jupiter**

**Usagi-Sailor Saturn**

**Minako-Sailor Mercury**

**Rei-Pluto**

**Ami-Sailor Venus**

**Makoto-Mars**

**Mamoru-Sailor Uranus**


End file.
